Unlabeled
by sunshineman
Summary: Draco and Hermione finally got together... sort of. One-shot! Rated M for a reason.


The two have always been complex separately.

Hermione threw a small box at his back.

"Ow! You little fu-" Draco exclaimed as he reached for the spot where the box hit him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Draco Malfoy." She pointed a finger at him. He knew how much she hated it when he curses.

"Oh my goodness, Granger!" He yelled. "You didn't have to throw things at me!"

"You aren't listening to a word I have just said! So tell me, why wouldn't I?"

"When did I have ever listened to _you_?" He exclaimed giving an emphasis on the last word.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" She gave him a look that says _watch out_.

"I'm always an asshole."

She glared and rolled her eyes, maybe tomorrow she could convince him to come with her at Ron's party.

_Gods, how did that proposition came to this argument?_

* * *

"Were you waiting for me?" Hermione asked, surprised to see him there, and touched at the same time. He really knows how to sweep a lady off her feet, sometimes.

"Uh-huh." He said as he reached for her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm so sorry. Were you waiting for me for a long time?"

"No, not really." He said, assuring her. _Just for 3 hours_. "I just got here."

"Let's go home." He flashed her a smile. Eight years and it still makes the same effect on her like the first time she saw it.

"Let's" She agreed as she grab his hand.

* * *

Draco shoved the cake on her mouth, so that she'll shut up. He noted that other than kissing her hard, that was the second best way to make her quiet, because she never smacks him whenever he did; rather, she smiles at him when he does so.

She perfectly knew the reason why he does it, and she found it funny, somehow.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she saw him.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. "Happy Birthday, you." He whispered as he kissed her. "You look beautiful." He said, giving emphasis to every word, as his eyes travelled around her.

Hermione giggled at him.

"I have a gift for you." He informed her.

"I love gifts." She said, feeling excited about the gift.

"I know." He smiled, and pulled out a velvet box. "I found this while roaming muggle London."

It was a silver band bracelet with a lion at the middle, its eyes replaced by rubies. It was simple, and she loved it. "Oh, it's beautiful." She said and outlined the head with her finger.

"I knew you'll like it." He said with a grin.

"I love it." she interjected as she put it down safely on the table.

She then pounced on him. Her arms around his neck, her mouth to his, he laughed as he responded to her attacks. "You are so fucking great, Draco."

His mouth a few inches away from hers, "Oh, I love it when you put fucking and my name in the same sentence." He murmured.

She could feel his lips barely brushing hers as he spoke. She grinned at him devilishly, pulled him with her and started unbuttoning his pants.

* * *

Hermione looked so angry when he entered the apartment. He removed his coat and hanged it on the rack. He was confused because he can't seem to remember anything that he might have done for the past hours that might invoke her anger.

"What did I do?" he assumed.

She glared.

"It's not you." She said. "Why? Did you do something stupid?" She glared even harder.

"No… No…" he said truthfully. "I just thought…"

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "Peter just rejected one of my proposals… again." She said, almost with a sob.

"Oh." That guy again? It had been some time since she had started complaining about Peter. "That guy's a prick." He started. "I told you, quit that… excuse for nothing job." He said, as he cradled her head. He kissed her temple, just because he knew that she likes it when he does. "My salary alone can feed you in four lifetimes."

"Very tempting." She finally smiled.

She doesn't even know how he does that… turn her mood around.

"Hmmm." He gave out, snuggling her hair.

* * *

Hermione groaned as Draco attacked her neck, his hands traveled all around her, to her chest, to her stomach, to her face. She pushed her mouth more to him. Her tongue swirled beside his, flicking each other and sucking.

Eight years and she still couldn't get enough of him.

He unbuttoned her blouse; his hand automatically went to the newly exposed skin. He removed his mouth from hers and licked the valley of her breast.

She noticed that he was already down to his boxers. She almost laughed, because she hadn't even noticed it until then.

She clutched the hem of his shirt and yanked it upward. "My, my… so eager." He murmured as he threw his shirt to the floor.

"Only for you." She said playfully.

She couldn't miss the way he bit his lip as he stared at her naked chest.

He pushed her to the edge of the bed. He kneeled down, pulled off her pants together with her knickers and spread her legs.

He inhaled the scent of her and gave her a kiss on her bud. She moaned out. He twirled his finger inside her hole, He teased her there and made her twitch in delight.

"Stop teasing, you prick."

"Hmm." He gave out, his mouth still on her bud. The vibration sent electricity to her lower regions as a new wave of wetness flowed out of her.

"Fuck." She cried.

His tongue flicked her bud, again and again until she couldn't think straight. Until she was screaming, begging for her release. Two of his fingers entered her, and she groaned, the length and width wasn't enough but it will suffice, she thought. His fingers roughly went in and out of her, with a rhythm that made her forget her sensibility.

She bucked her hips to his fingers, wanting more friction… more… more of him.

"Oh, god, Draco… more."

He smirked at her, and went back to tonguing her nub, which made her fist the sheet of the bed and grab a handful of his hair, to push him for more… more friction… more pressure.

He likes her like this, out of control… and screaming.

She could feel him so deep inside her, as he twist and curls his fingers. She groaned because she could feel herself so, so, so close, her sex throbbed in the most delicious way. Her mind was blanking; she could only feel him and the sensation of pleasure which overwhelmed her.

Her hips grew erratic when she couldn't take it anymore, and her release came as he speeds up his fingers in and out of her.

"Fuck.. fuck… Draco." She screamed as she lightly pulled his hair.

Her head was buzzing, she could hear Draco chuckling. "And you always tell me not to say curses." He winked, and she rolled her eyes at him.

She crawled to the center of the bed, she watched him as he removed his boxers, his erection sprung free from its confinements.

"How do you want to take me today, Ms. Granger?" He asked playfully.

"However you like, Mr. Malfoy."

He chuckled and laid on top of her. "Condom or Charms?"

"Charms, please, I want to feel all of you." She said, kissing him. It took her some time for her to get used to answering that question without blushing. She had always found it nice that he took time to ask.

He reached for his wand and whispered a contraceptive charm, and lay back down on top of her. He gave her a light kiss as he entered her.

She remembered that time when she gave him her virginity. It was the time that the Wizarding world had been celebrating from the defeat of Voldemort. In the main room of the Malfoy manor, there was a party going on but Hermione chose to stay out in the garden.

Under the stars and the sky, she and Draco did it, on the earth feeling the coldness of the ground and the chill of the night.

She remembered that because that day started what they have now and how thankful she was that they did.

He groaned and pulled himself out of her, then slammed himself inside again. Gradually, he sped up to the rhythm that he liked and she liked as well. His head dipped on her neck, as he nipped and licked the available skin. He would sometimes bite her earlobe and murmur dirty words to her. It never failed to make her squirm in delight.

He fucked her until she was just a bundle of 'oh gods' and 'more' and'faster'.

* * *

"…when I do have a kid, I want him to have the best of everything." He said. "Best school, best broom, best… everything."

They had just came out of Ron's doorstep and Draco had already blabbered about how unorganized and how awful Ron's family is. But she disagreed. Ron and Susan's children are the cutest, Rose and Hugo.

It had been proven that being the best friend of the man who saved the Wizarding world doesn't really have that much perks…it didn't really garner Ron a high spot in the ministry, and they strived at an average salary. And Hermione do think that this is fair… the Wizarding world being unbiased in choosing their workers.

Susan, on the other hand, worked on the publishing company for the daily prophet and also had an average salary.

Their salary might not be that high but it could still feed them three to five times a day, and that was more than enough.

Their family is the loudest and the funniest… though only second to George's family. She smiled because she couldn't believe how the strong Weasley family stood, despite the devastation the war had done to them years ago.

"Rose and Hugo are cute, though." She said, removing her boots.

"Well, yeah, they're kids!" she heard him say from the bathroom. "Everyone is cute when they're kids."

She rolled her eyes.

When he went out of the bathroom, he was already on his sleeping clothes: a white shirt and boxers.

"When I do have a kid… he would be perfect… or she." He said with a smile. "Scorpius would be his name… " He continued, "… I still can't think of a name for a girl…"

"I like Narcissa." Hermione suggested. Truthfully, ever since she knew the name of his mother, she had always thought that it was the nicest name she had ever heard.

He nodded, approvingly. "Narcissa, it is then." He smiled and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, watching as Hermione removed her shirt.

This also took her sometime to get used to… him watching her as she change clothes.

"They would have the color of my hair, of course… they are Malfoys." He continued, staring at her. "…with your eyes…"

Hermione was sure that she was giving him an expression that she herself couldn't name. "…and your hair, your face, and your brain, yo—" He was cut off as Hermione caught his mouth.

Her heart was skipping beats and Gods… he was making her feel something crazy inside of her. The twirling motion inside her stomach was too much that she couldn't handle it any more. She loves him. She loves him, too much.

* * *

Harry doesn't like her and Draco's friendship. At least, that was what they call their _relationship_. They are friends… but more than friends.

Dysfunctional was the term he had used when he describe the two.

"Pass me the salt." Hermione asked Draco.

"You get it, it's nearer you." Draco said, pointing at the salt.

She glared at him, couldn't believe that he was being so stubborn all of a sudden. "No, you're nearer." She insisted.

"Guys, guys…" Harry intervened, knowing that it will cause some argument later. He stood up, grabbed the salt and gave it to Hermione.

"Stop being such a prick, Draco."

"I'm always a prick, love."

Hermione glared at him.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco smirked.

* * *

"It'll be my parent's wedding anniversary next week, want to go with me?" Hermione asked him.

"Even if I say no, you'd still take me." He murmured, never looking up from what he was doing.

He heard her chuckle.

"True." She said.

* * *

"Please, please, please… just… for once, clean up the kitchen after you use it."

Whenever he cooked a meal, he would always leave the kitchen dirty. It was making her fell frustrated because he would just wait for her to clean it up for him.

"I just had my hands clean."

"Well, I am tired."

"Please, Hermione?" He pouted. "You look pretty today, have I told you that?"

But Hermione wasn't in her playful phase. "Don't play cute with me, Malfoy. Clean this mess up or I won't make you breakfast tomorrow."

"You never make breakfast." He murmured.

He ended up not cleaning the place. When Hermione woke up the next day, she just sighed and cleaned everything herself.

She made some coffee and left him some, because she knew he also takes coffee in the morning.

* * *

His mouth never left hers as he thrusted deep and slowly into her. Her arms around his back, her legs around his waists. Both were sweating really hard, their breath leaving them, as they reached for each other's pleasures.

Later, when they're done, he'd roll over to his side, collect her in his arms and sleep with his head buried in her hair.

Just like any other night.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that it was already ten years after they had graduated from Hogwarts. She couldn't believe that these people around her used to be playful children who loved trouble more than anything else… and now… they are all professionals.

She looked at Seamus and remembered that boy who loved to experiment on potions and charms to the point of making things go to flames. And now, one of the greatest pyrotechnist the Wizarding world had ever seen.

Harry and Ron were behind her talking to a bunch of Gryffindors. Draco stood beside her, uncomfortable. Even if he doesn't admit it, she knew that he doesn't like it when he's inside of a room filled with Gryffindors.

"I never knew you married _him_, Hermione." Lavander said, eyeing Draco.

"Oh… we… we're just friends." Hermione answered.

"Not married." Draco said.

They got used to this, too. Ever since the two had been seen together at dinners and walking side by side, the Wizarding world had seemed to take interest on their relationship and started rumours about them.

But as he put it: _people can say what they want, but we'll always know the truth. _Andthat was enough for her.

"I thought…" Lav smiled. "Nevermind."

Draco excused himself as he saw his mates, Blaise and Theo in the corner. Hermione smiled at him, as if she was giving him permission to leave.

"They really look like they are married couple." Lav whispered to his husband, careful that she was out of earshot.

"Hermione!" Neville called out. Hermione turned and saw Neville with his kid on his arm.

"Neville!" She cried out and gave her old friend a hug.

* * *

Little Teddy clutched Hermione's hand, as he pull her to the direction of the Candy Shop.

"Oh no, you don't, little man." She said as she grasped his hand tightly. "Harry's going to kill me if I bought you some more."

Teddy pouted. He looked so much like Remus that it broke Hermione's heart. Such a sweet, sweet boy. Remus would be proud to see him. "Please, Aunt Hermione. Please."

But the kid was good; he knew that with a little begging and a little pout, that he could have his way with her. She thinks that maybe he learned that trick from Draco, since the two had been so close lately.

"Fine." She said, giving up. "Just don't tell Uncle Harry, okay?"

Teddy grinned, toothlessly. The boy loves his sweets so much. With a sigh, she accompanied him to the candy shop.

* * *

His fingers intertwined with hers the whole time. Every now and then he had to remove his hand just to wipe the tears that were falling off of her eyes. If it weren't for the number of people around them, he could've had kissed those tears away, but he knew that he might not control himself and he might just ravish her then and there. He watched her, as she looked at her parents dancing on the floor.

Fifty years and still together.

Not caring if anyone was looking at them, he kissed her cheek. Silently, he wished that they could last that long, too.

He settled his arm around her.

* * *

Ginny asked for a favor and had her babysit their three children. Hermione knew that it had been a while since the two of them had an alone time with each other, with all the paperwork Harry have on his desk, with Ginny's trainings and travelling, with the children screaming and playing around their house, even the nanny complained a lot and had to take a leave.

Hermione loves taking care of them, they are all angels… except if they're hungry and all hyper. She thinks of them as her own. Sometimes, she even thinks of going over to Draco and asks him if he wanted to be the father of her child, but would brush it away at the thought of him holding her child. He's not that good with kids, she knows.

And she thinks that thought was preposterous. He would never agree, and would just laugh at it.

"Aunt Hermione…" Albus said. "Is it true that your boyfriend was dad's archenemy?"

She gasped. "Where did you learn that word, Albus?"

"Is it a bad word, Aunt?"

It wasn't that bad of a word. "And I do not have a boyfriend, Albus."

Well, technically, he wasn't her boyfriend.

"I promise not to say it again."

"Good then." Hermione smiled at him.

Such an intelligent boy.

He went to his way and played with his siblings.

* * *

Draco yawned out loud.

"Rough day?" Hermione asked.

"No." He stretched out and lay down beside her. "I just couldn't sleep last night."

She nuzzled at his warmth. She realized that neither could she. His arm as her pillow, her face on his neck, their bodies intertwined. "I can't sleep without you beside me." He murmured, rocking both of them.

Hermione smiled. She loves it whenever he's honest about everything. "Hmmm." She played the necklace he always wore. It was a silver chain with two rings as a pendant. She first time she noticed that necklace six years ago, when they first discovered the benefits of shower sex. He never removes it.

He played with her hair, and she loves that too.

"I love you." He whispered.

She stiffened for a moment. Because that was the first time. That was the first time he said it. Eight years and that was the first time that anyone of them had said it.

She closed her eyes and smiled at his skin. "I love you." She whispered back, feeling like her heart was melting. It overwhelmed her that she thought that she might actually cry.

It was always been there, but they were never been vocal about it. It was evident even if they don't say it out loud.

But they say it in other ways.

Draco screams it whenever he waits for her outside her department after work, when he buys her things that he knows she would love, when he kisses her temples when she's in rage or lonely, when he makes love to her, when he dreams his future children with her…

Words aren't necessary.

But he had just got to tell her that night, because he thinks it was long overdue.

* * *

Draco kissed her, and when she asked him why he did, he just told her that he had the urge to. And she smiled because she liked the naturalness of it.

He was never the one who liked public display.

* * *

"He told me he loves me." Hermione told Ginny as she was wiping the dishes dry.

"Well, about time, you two!" Ginny almost slipped the plate. "What did you tell him?"

"I said it back to him." She grinned, remembering that night.

Ginny smiled at her. "Good for you two, and I'll say this again… about time!"

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you…" They started singing as Harry turned the lights on. He smiled awkwardly as he hears them. "…Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday to you."

They ended the song and Ginny ran to her husband to give him a kiss. "Get a room!" Someone yelled at the corner, and everyone laughed.

"Oh, you guys." Ginny laughed.

"Happy Birthday, daddy!" James, Albus and Lily said in unison.

Harry kneeled down and gave his children a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, you three." He said, mussing Albus' hair as he stood up.

"Happy Birthday!" Hermione greeted him and gave him a bear hug.

"Thanks." He said. "Now, tell me, who's responsible for this party?"

She giggled as they let go. "Ask your wife."

He looked over to her side, "Draco's not with you?"

"Yeah, we had a fight." She said. Even she was stunned about the way she had said it.

She knew what started the fight was petty… heck, she couldn't even remember what started the fight. All she could remember that she had slapped him hard and that both of them didn't went home that night.

"Sorry to hear that."

She smiled. "No, you're not."

Harry smiled, too. But more like apologetically. "No, I'm not."

* * *

Hermione sighed at her work table. It had been two days after their fight. She thought of going over to him after work, but then Peter… her boss, asked her to stay a little late, which roughly translated to: stay for three to four hours after work.

She likes her job, but she hated the person she was working for. Peter… he was one of those pureblood breed which thinks of themselves as highly as high could get… much like Draco back in the days.

Draco.

_Oh, Draco_.

She missed him.

It ached her. She urge herself to continue what she had to and just… fingers crossed that he was still at work the moment she came over.

She dipped her quill to the inkpot and thought of how they had fought over the years... of how they would usually reconcile. How they would be back to normal. With a smile, she finished her last sentence and signed it at the bottom.

She closed the folder and left it at Peter's desk. She silently gave it a curse at the back of her head, because at the moment, that was all that she could do.

Quickly, she went out of her department.

To say that she was surprised was an understatement when she saw him there, looking so bored, with his hands on his pockets, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." She called out from where she was and ran over to where he was.

She missed him so much, she didn't care that she looked silly. She smacked at his chest when she settled to his embrace.

"Oww." She heard him say at the impact of her landing.

Hermione giggled and kissed his chest.

He laughed, too.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you." She told him.

* * *

Teddy showed his drawing to her. "This is my momma and dad…" he pointed at the two figures with halos above their heads. "… and this is you and Uncle Draco…" he continued, pointing at the curly haired figure and the blond figure. "… and this is Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron and Aunt Susan and Uncle George and Aunt Angie…" he continued on and on and on.

When she went home that day, she let herself cry. Teddy might not have had his biological parents with him… but the people around him had always been his family. They are all his parents. And it was overwhelming for her.

* * *

Draco looked too handsome when he slept, Hermione always thought. It was so unfair. Once, he took her muggle camera from her bag and took a picture of her while she was asleep.

She was bright red from embarrassment when she saw it the time she woke up. The picture was embarrassing… so embarrassing that she wanted to dig a hole and disappear.

He laughed at her and said that she was beautiful, which only made it worse, because she didn't know if he was mocking her or he was truthful about it.

Hermione tried to take her revenge one day. And it was then that she saw how beautiful he was even asleep.

She ended up just laying there and watching him sleep, much like a creeper.

* * *

"Honestly, when will you two just admit that you're together… together?" Luna asked as if irritated. "Boyfriend-girlfriend style."

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"It's just that… it is painfully obvious how much you two care for each other… so why not?"

It was the question that she asks herself every day.

"I don't know, Luna." She answered truthfully. "We're together… somehow."

"You're together, but still you two say that you're just friends and nothing more." Luna said.

"It's complicated."

Unlabeled, that's what they are, and some people just don't understand.

* * *

She could feel his erection on her stomach, and that made her more and more excited. "Hmmm…" she gave out. Their tongues were invading each others'.

He removed their clothings and settled them to the bed. He laid her down on the center of the bed, with him on top. Their mouths never leaving the other.

She grabbed his shoulders every now and then.

He broke the kiss and licked her neck, up to her ear. "Condom or charm?" he whispered hotly on her ear.

She thought about it.

She thought about it, really, really hard.

She preferred contraceptive charm, he knew that. He could even just go with it without asking her.

She couldn't give an answer.

Draco noticed it and stopped his movement. "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"No… no.." she didn't want him to stop. Not now, not ever.

"I… I just…" she started.

"What?" He urged her.

"I want…"

He gave her a look that said 'go on'.

"I don't…" she started again, taking a deep breath and collecting all her courage to say it. "I don't want it with a condom or with a charm."

_There._

"What do you—" He looked almost confused, but then he caught on. "You want to have a—"

"Yes." She admitted, cutting him off.

He rested his forehead to hers and laughed. She was afraid that he would tell her that she was being ridiculous. She was afraid that he would leave her if she told him about it.

Instead, he told her: "I was just waiting for you to ask, love."

She sighed out, relieved.

He obliged to her wishes. Though he defied it when she asked him to go faster.

But it was one of the best nights she had ever had. She felt so complete… so, so… she couldn't name it. She felt satisfied, it rocked her so hard.

The feelings overwhelmed her.

Their voices, loud in the silence of the night as they did it over and over again.

* * *

Draco and Hermione got married on a snowy day. It was unexpected and plainly spontaneous. With their closest friends as witnesses, and a stolen minister to start the ceremony.

They used the rings on his necklace.

He bought them years ago, he told her, when he knew that he would be spending his life with her.

She cried like a fountain and still he told her she was beautiful.

* * *

"Not with the weasel, celebrating?" He watched her through the darkness.

"He's inside with someone else." She answered.

It wasn't news that the two broke off just before the last mission in the Order. Whenever they were asked why, they would just shrug it off and not answer.

"You don't sound sad about it." He told her.

"I'm not." She said, laughing softly.

"You're not sad that Weasel's dating someone else?"

"Didn't know you were that interested."

He snickered.

She was sitting on the root of the largest tree of the garden. "I won't really call this a garden… it's more like a forest if you asked me." She said, staring at the trees.

Draco appeared behind the tree opposite to where she was seated. He walked over to where she is and sat beside her. "Why aren't you inside?" she asked.

He just shrugged. "Not that comfortable in a place filled with Gryffindors."

She had to laugh because that was the exact same thing he told her once back in the Headquarters. "Beautiful night." The stars were out and were shining so magnificently on the dark sky.

"It is." He said, looking at her face.

Draco remembered feeling angry when he found out that she and Ron had been more than friends for almost three years, it wasn't hard to notice… sure… they had been close since they were just freshmen in Hogwarts, but the confirmation of their relationship made a gaping hole in his chest.

Then he remembered that feeling when the people at the Headquarters started going on about they already broke up. He remembered the relief he felt.

He remembered seeing her and smiling to her and not caring if anyone noticed.

"It must be great to be a rock." She blurted out quite suddenly.

He only stared at her. _If she were to be a rock, she would be a very beautiful rock._

"I mean… it just stays there, as people passes by. If it gets kicked, then it moves. If it gets thrown, then it moves. It doesn't mind. And doesn't know pain. It's just there. So still."

"It must be great to be the air." He told her. "It's everywhere and essential to everyone. It's there and yet it's as if it is not. It's here and yet one only notices it when they inhales or exhales."

She grinned at him.

He tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He kissed her suddenly. When she asked him why he did that, he said he had the urge to. And it was enough for her as she found herself lying on the dirt with him on top of her.

It was enough to feel him there.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you're confused, this is what happened, they graduated from Hogwarts, then the war happened, after the war they sort of got together. And this is just an overview of their relationship. Tell me what you think. I would love to hear about your comments and thoughts. Thank you! :)**


End file.
